marble_hornetsfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Entry 2
Alex está conduciendo por el barrio, intentando localizar la farola donde vio a alguien (muy posible que fuera Operator). Resumen El vídeo muestra a Alex hablando consigo mismo, documentando como se dio cuenta de algo peculiar cuando paseaba su perro. Dice que vio un hombre increíblemente alto completamente erecto debajo de una farola. El perro empezó ha actuar de manera defensiva. Alex vuele a la misma farola para ver si vuelve a ver al hombre otra vez. La cinta acaba de repente antes de que Alex pueda terminar lo que dice, y no se ve a Operator con claridad. Teorías y Observaciones *Es posible que Alex haya visto a Operator antes. También es posible que lo viera por primera vez en en la Entry #12, y que Alex simplemente no se acuerde (o no lo quisiera decir) de los eventos de la Entry 12 en este vídeo. **El hecho de que Alex vaya con la cámara a investigar al hombre que está de pie en un lado de la carretera, apoya a la idea de que Alex sabe que Operator es algo fuera de lo normal. *Hay un posible Operator en el momento 00:52 del vídeo, pero puede ser falso. *La cinta se corta debido a: **Que se acaba la cinta (Alex lo menciona). **Que Operator interfiere en ella. Relación con Otros Vídeos *El vídeo tiene lugar antes de los eventos de la Entry #1. Especulaciones *Esta es una Entry muy temprana, cronológicamente, como si estuviera premoniciendo la Entry #12, y viniendo tras las entries #5 y #13; pero esto aun no se puede determinar. El hecho de que la grabación acabe bruscamente es curioso, y implica que hay un encuentro con Operator en ese momento. Pero también es posible que Alex estuviera simplemente usando el final de otra grabación de Marble Hornets para grabar sus pensamientos, como hacen los estudiantes de cine a menudo. Este incidentes es probablemente cuando Alex empezó a tener un interés (enfermizo) en Slender Man. - Zeta Kai en marblehornets.wikidot.com *[Según la wiki The Slender Man, dice que Operator no aparece en la Entry #2. En cambio, posiblemente esté ahí]. En caso de que no lo hayáis visto: poned la resolución del vídeo a 420p (ayuda un poco) y poned pantalla completa. Al rededor de los 40 segundos, veréis la farola donde Alex para su coche. Mientras Alex dice, "I think this is the light he was standing under" ("Creo que esta es la farola donde estaba él"), centrad los ojos a la parte izquierda de la luz. Veréis una mancha blanca moviéndose, y luego desaparecer hacia la derecha. Parece que alguien está intentando ver a Alex, o su coche, y luego desaparece. Alex, claramente, no se da cuenta de eso - me tomó MUCHOS intentos verlo, por mi misma - pero está ahí. - Lauren Hasty en marblehornets.wikidot.com *¿Aprueba esto la teoría que TO es una deidad del bosque? - og1764 en marblehornets.wikidot.com Galería Bibliografía y Webgrafía *http://marblehornets.wikidot.com/entry-2 (Traducido) *http://theslenderman.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_MarbleHornets_Entries#Entry_.232 (Traducido) Categoría:Entrys Categoría:Línea del tiempo Categoría:Primera Temporada